Press Start Otaku!
by Lastofakind
Summary: Sometimes it takes a otaku to bring the otaku out of you. For Keitaro... well he just needed a small push
1. Level 1

Press Start Otaku

"Keitaro~ get online!" A sixteen year old Shirai Kimiaki yelled over the microphone

"Shirai I'm trying to study!" Keitaro screamed back as he closed out the chat window, only for a second one to pop up.

"Were getting our butts kicked! This guy is such a high level; the two of us can't even touch their health bar." Haitani Masayuki yelled as he fogged up his webcam lens.

"It's a video game guys... one loss won't kill you." Keitaro then tried to close both windows.

"Keitaro please! We need this win to keep our guild at the top of the list." Haitani pleaded as he could be seen on his hands and knees in the chat window.

"If I do it this _one _thing, will you let me study for the rest of the night?"

"We promise!" Both boys screamed over the net.

Keitaro quickly closed out everything else on the desktop before opening the MMORPG off a link. The screen went black as a small window asking for a username and password popped up. Entering both in what seem like a second he smashed the enter button as the load screen filled with characters fighting dragons and other supernatural beings before his avatar came up. A level thirtyseven, dark haired, human warrior/thief class female. Wearing a green hood and twin daggers on her hips. What really made his avatar stand out though was the pair of glasses she wore. Doing a quick gear check he typed a URL code before hitting Enter World.

The area he spawned in was close to town in a woodland. His avatar drew her blades as he started checking his hot keys"

"Okay I'm in. Where are you two?"

"Your close! Run up the hill and make a left at the pile of dead orcs." Haitani answered before screaming. "Damn it! I'm out of heath potions."

"I'm close to being out of Mana, I hope you have some potions so I can keep with my healing spells" Shirai added before the sound of him slamming the desk was overheard. "Who is this guy? They must have some kind of enchanted item to have such high agility and HP. They're not even a thief class or a hybrid from one."

"Okay one of you send a ping. I hot keyed both health and mana potions."

"Not going to be much help. He asked for this one to be a two on one match. After we lose its up to you to hold our place in the guild list."

"Wait this is a single person trying to beat a guild?" Keitaro asked making his avatar stop.

"Yeah... guess who..." Haitani said as Shirai could be heard laughing.

Keitaro sighed, followed with a chuckle. "So what did he bribe you with this time?"

"I needed the gold!" Haitani screamed before Keitaro read that he logged off.

"He gave me a new staff that doubles my MP." Shirai said as a one on one challenge invitation popped on his screen. "Good luck, he's leveled up quite a bit since last time." with that Shirai logged off. From the tree line walked a warrior class fighter with blue and green chainmail armor. His claymore slung on his back.

Keitaro rolled his eyes as the message **"I'm taking you down this time!"** flashed on his message bored.

"**You're now using my fellow guild to draw me out? This is getting boring I hope you know."** He messaged back.

"**Don't take me lightly! I spent a whole week of my spring break getting ready for this day!"**

"**You really want to beat me that bad?"** he chuckled as he hit the enter key.

"**You're the only person I've yet to beat in a one on one battle... besides my teacher. You know for a Teacher she is on here a lot."**

"**You know I was studying before you trick me here?"**

"**Pull an all nighter like me. Come on your almost never on anymore!"** Keitaro sighed as he started to type he was getting off. **"Hey are you coming to the big tournament?"** Keitaro paused at the enter button. **"If you come this weekend I promise I'll stop bugging and tricking you to get online. We've been at this for over a year now. A M.I.P would be a cool change up."** He raised an eye brow at this. **"That and I can gloat to your face when I win!"** now he was gritting his teeth as he started to squeeze his mouse.

"**You're on!"**

* * *

Keitaro sighed as he walked around the convention center. He wore a green shirt with some baggy blue jeans and white sneakers. Though Haitani and Shirai agreed to come with as he met his game rival, the two quickly disappeared into the crowd of cosplayers and video game venders. "Could be home studying" he told himself. "Could be hitting the books and getting my test scores up. Now look at me! I'm at a gaming convention to get my online stalker to leave me alone!"

Heading over to the arena he looked over who was signed up. Skimming though the list he noticed a girl who was a foot shorter with long blue hair stand next to him as she also skimmed the sheet. She wore a red shirt with a yellow strip that ran over the chest along with yellow shorts and sandals. _"She's kind of cute... though she must be in middle school."_

"Hm? Oh hey, you in the tournament too?" She then asked, looking up with her emerald green eyes. Keitaro blushed as he quickly looked back at the broad. "Y-yeah I was talked into it during the last week."

"I've been looking forward to this for some time now. I'm actually here to meet~" She trailed off as her eye's wandered down to his badge. Keitaro looked down at it as he raised a brow. On it was his name and username along with a picture of himself and his avatar. She started to chuckle like some anime villain before turning away from him. "At last we meet! For you see... I'M~" Again she trailed off as she started to feel around her neck. Keitaro then sweat dropped as she started searching her person, then broke into a blush when she lifted her shirt in a panic. "I-I lost my badge~" She when cried as a few tears started to fall. "Without it I can't enter in the tournament."

Keitaro bit his bottom lip as she started to sulk. "I'll help you find it. I'm sure if we retrace your steps we'll find it before the games start."

"You're really going to help me?"

"Yeah, we have a few hours till then."

The girl smiled as she took to his side. "My name is Izumi Konata. Nice to meet ya!"

Again Keitaro blushed as he looked into her eyes. So full of life and happiness. "Urashima Keitaro, though I'm guessing you know that the way you kept looking at my badge."

Konata hummed a bit as they started back into the crowd. "I remember you from in game. I think we chatted a few times."

"What guild are you in?"

"Hmm... that's a secret!" She giggled. "I'll let you know when we find my badge, okay."

"_She keeps making me blush! She's too~ cute!" _He cried inward, making Kanata look at his with a bit of worry. "Um so where did you first think you left it?"

"I started off looking at some of the cosplayers. Those costumes look amazing! Don't you think so?"

"I~ didn't really look at them."

"Really? How can you pass up looking at them? They spent so much time and effort on them that it's almost an insult not to."

"I never thought of it that way."

"If it wasn't for me being in the tournament I might have even dressed up too."

"Really as who?"

"Hehe~ the list is way too long." The two came to the area they held a cheer off for the best cosplay. "Hey looks like we're in time to cheer for a winner!"

"Umm what about yo-"

"Yeah! Come on!" She suddenly yelled out as the cosplayers started to line up. Keitaro just sighed as he gave in and started to cheer for a Gungrave cosplayer. After it was over Keitaro looked at his watch.

"We lost a half hour but we still have time to look."

"Well I did look at some of the game booths."

"I guess we'll try walking around there."

"Hey what other games are you into?" Konata suddenly perked as she waited for his answer.

"Well I've been getting into RPG's and action adventure games. But the Yu-gi-Oh video game has~"

"You like Yu-Gi-Oh!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Erm~ yeah it's slowly growing on me. Hey what booths did you visit?"

"Well I started over by the west side and worked my way over to the back east."

Keitaro sighed as they started walking down the alleys. Every once in a while Konata would stop him as she picked up a game and started talking about it before he had to remind her they were on the clock. After an hour of searching both their stomachs growled. "Getting hungry too?"

"Yeah, let's head over to the food court."

The two went to a curry and ramen stand. As Keitaro ordered he noticed Konata was checking her pockets and started sulking again. "What's wrong?"

"I put my badge in a wallet so I wouldn't lose it..." Keitaro blinked a few times before sweat dropping.

"So you have no money?" Konata nodded. "Charge her meal to mine."

"I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"No sweat!"

"I'll pay you back when we find my wallet okay?"

"_Why is it around this girl I feel like I can be myself? I don't feel nervous at all."_

"Keitaro? Is that okay?"

"Hu?"

"I'll pay you back when I find my wallet."

"Don't worry about it really."

"Wow thank you for dinner then."

"You have any other places we should look?" He was surprised to see her jump a bit before a blush spread across her checks. Making sure she didn't spill any curry on herself she lead him to a table.

"Well I was over at the ero-game booths till they chased me off." She then started to play with her food a bit before looking up at him.

"I didn't even know they had an area for that here. Though I still have two more years till I can buy that stuff." again there was a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I know! I mean really the most they could do is let us look at the goods. And even when I turn eighteen I'll have to carry an ID because of how young I look. Besides I hate the whole age restriction on some of the dating sim games" Keitaro didn't know if he should go into detail of what he played so far or wait to see if she was joking. "I was worried when I met a guy I liked that ero-games might weird him out."

There was a silent's, followed by blushing, then the two of them eating in silent's.

"Wait, how~ old~"

"I'm fifteen; let me guess you though I was in middle school or something?" Again there was silent's. "I'm not mad about it; my mom got that a lot too from what my dad tells me. So I'm use to it I guess. By the way I wanted to ask you since I seen your avatar. How did you get the glasses?"

Keitaro looked down at the picture of his avatar before scratching the back of his head. "I won an art contest back when the game first started."

"You were one of the characters concept art winners?" Keitaro had to hold the table as she shot up from her seat.

"Yeah, I won for the female thief art though when I first drew it I made a copy with glasses just for fun but... I sent that one by accident. When they called and asked if they could lose the glasses I told them they could and the whole story of why she even had glasses. The guy thought it was so funny that he made the glasses just for my thief."

"You must be a really good artiest. Can you draw something for me some time?"

"Yeah we can exchange emails after the tournament. We're going to need to be quick if we want to find your wallet and badge. Not just because we need to get to the tournament, but we could get kicked out if we hang around that area to long."

"I just hope we find it soon, I was really looking forward to this. Though to be honest its turning out better then I hoped." Konata said with a smile as the two headed for the trash bins.

* * *

Walking around the ero-games wasn't new to Keitaro. He played his share of them from Shirai who was able to burn copes for him to play from online. But doing so with a girl who was openly into it was a bit of a culture shock for him.

"I remember it was around here that I stopped to look at a few things." Konata said as she looked around the table.

"People are starting to watch us."

"Just keep your eyes open fo-"

"Hey you two!" A security officer called out as he pushed though the people.

"Crap that's the same guard who chased me off before!"

"Where are we going now?"

"Follow me!" Konata yelled as she pulled him though a booth and out behind a large screen.

"I think they ran though here!" One officer yelled.

"Check the bathrooms!"

Both teens' breaths were heavy as Konata backed into Keitaro. "I lost them here last time. Give it a few and they'll have someone else to chase around."

"You seem to be a veteran at this."

"A hardcore otaku knows how to disappear when needed." She added before backing up even more.

"K-Konata..."

"H-hey be careful I'm s-starting to-" Konata feel forward, Keitaro tried to soften her fall by pulling her into him and rolling so he could land on his back. They both lay still as a guard was walking by.

"_What is my hand on? It's soft...and perky."_ Looking down his hand was in Konata's shirt. Her face was glowing red as it came clear what his hand was cupping. Her hand shot up to her mouth to keep from making any noise as Keitaro tried and failed to move his hand out. Soon as the guard was gone both teens sat up. Konata was still red and she held her chest.

"I-I'm really sorry! I really didn't feel a thing that whole time!" He then noticed how her face went from red to blue like she was sulking again, then back to red as if she was anger. "K-Konata?"

To his surprise she started laughing. "This only seems to happen in my animes or mangas! This was an awesome day! Y-your nose is even bleeding!" Checking his nose, sure enough it was bleeding. Both teens laughed as they looked around the area.

"Hey dose your wallet have a Haruhi picture on it?"

"Yeah t-that would be the one." She answered between laughs. As they went over to the wallet. Both reaching for it at the same time their hands met. "H-hey..." both drew back, too shy to do anything before an announcement for tournament was called out.

"We should head over there."

"Yeah..." getting up she opened her wallet and took her badge out. "I was happy to have had time to get to know you before the tournament. You're a cooler guy then I thought." She said as the two stood just inches apart. "I know I promised to stop bugging you... but please email or even call when today is over."

At first Keitaro was confused as to what she was saying until he looked at the username and avatar. "Y-you're..."

"Yeah... losing the badge kind of spoiled my evil archenemy bit. Shame too because I practiced it for hours." This made him sweat drop. "But I like this flag ending better." Konata then started out of their hiding spot. "By the way... when we found my wallet you missed the flag. You need to save more often."

Confused, Keitaro watched as the blue haired girl disappeared in the crowd. "Flag?" Then I hit him like a ton of bricks. "I think...I might~"


	2. Level 2

**Sorry i uploaded the wrong one... though it might still be kinda off... I need sleep now**

"So let me get this straight." Kagami Hiragi started as her younger twin sister Tsukasa and their friend Miyuki Takara sat at the desk around Konata. "You have a wife in-game that is actually a guy?"

"Yeah, remember back on valentine's day when we talked about this?"

"I just want to know more about it. You're the only one here with a boyfriend."

"He's not a boyfriend, we're just friends. Besides I'm starting to think you're jealous." Konata then started to laugh as Kagami blushed.

"I kind of want to know too. You told us about this guy then nothing." Tsukasa added. "Did you two stop talking to each other?"

"No, it just doesn't seem like anything too important that's all."

"But he was someone you made into your wife in-game. He must be someone important to you." Miyuki said. This time Konata blushed a bit as Kagami chuckled.

"Well we only married because we knew each other in-game for so long. That and it seem to stop people from flirting with us in-game. You know how annoying it is to go on a quest only to have someone try to hit on you in the middle of battle?"

"How do you even know this person is who they say they are? Kagami then asked. "For all you know he... or she is some fat, sloppy, creep."

"He must be from far away if you didn't want to try meeting back on Valentine's Day. Maybe he's an American from what you said he liked to talk about before. You know all those bands and culture hints." Miyuki added.

"Actually he lives in Japan, though he did study in America. The reason we both didn't try to meet on Valentine's Day was he couldn't make a train or bus to get home till really late at night. Also I know for a fact he is who he says he is because we met at a tournament the online game was holding last year." At this point the other girl's jaws seem to drop. "He totally kicked my butt though. The guy has been playing the game from the very start. He even made the concept art for the thief character but for a while he was a Warrior class. So not only is his thief fast but has the strength of-"

"Back up a second, you met this guy in real life but never told us about him till a few days ago?" Kagami almost screamed

"Yeah, like I said it never seemed important." Konata said with a wave. "The only time we really get to see each other anyway is in-game. Though we hope the next convention might let us meet in the middle."

"How far away is he?" Tsukasa asked as she tilted her head.

"He lives about five hours away."

"If he visited then he could stay the night at a hotel." Miyuki suggested. "But that might be expensive if you add the ticket and the cost of the room." She then added as she trailed off in thought.

"Wait, why are we trying to think up ways for this guy to show up?"

"I kind of want to meet him." Tsukasa answered. "He is a friend of Konata after all."

"Yes, it should be really fun." Miyuki added.

"Well if you put it that way I guess it might be kind of interesting to meet this guy if he hasn't gone crazy from Konata yet."

"So you really want to meet him?" Konata asked as her group of friends answered silently by nodding. "I'll chat with him about it tonight but I doubt it's going to work out."

* * *

Keitaro sat back on his bed as Shirai and Haitani set up their beds. "Hey it's good to see you're starting to take more breaks from studying." Shirai said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think that girlfriend of yours is doing some good for you." Haitani added only to get a pillow thrown at him.

"She's not my girlfriend! You both know the wedding was a sigh of our two guilds coming together."

"Sure~" Both boys said in unison. Keitaro then hear his cell phone go off. Looking at the tex message he went to his computer.

"I think his girlfriend asked him to get online." Haitani said as he got a nod from Shirai.

Keitaro logged on to his account as he skipped the gear check and made his thief head to a part of town that he and Konata's warrior usually met. Coming up to an area next to the lake was Kanata's Warrior who was trying to get a few people to leave her along. The second Keitaro came to her side the others left. Keitaro set up the whisper chat as the two stated to walk down the lake side.

"Hey what's up?" Keitaro asked from his mic.

"Nothing much, my friends started asking about you though. By the way thanks for helping me find a good microphone."

"**Aw those two are so cute! Though I bet their chatting about dirty things." **A Monk sitting by some bushes typed to a Mage as they walked by.

"Hold on..." Keitaro said as he went over to the monk and killed him in one stab.

"**WTF!"** The Monk typed before he was sent to a respawn point as a LOL came from the Mage. Keitaro went back to Konata.

"What was it they were asking about?"

"Mostly if they could meet you after I told them you lived close enough to travel."

"Really? Well I'd like to but we both know it's going to be kind of hard."

"That's what I thought..." Konata sighed as she stop and turn to the river. "Wait what if you stayed at my place? You won't have to worry about a hotel or food."

"You think your dad will be okay with it? From what you told me he would have a heart attack."

"It's worth a shot. Hold on I'll ask if it's okay for this weekend. Just make sure no one kills me while I'm off."

* * *

Sojiro Izumi sat at the dinner table with his news paper and tea. He felt relaxed as he started to skip around the different story's and adds. She could hear his daughter's door open down the hall and waited as she poked her head from around the wall. "Hey dad... is it okay if I have a friend over this weekend?"

"A friend, you mean Tsukasa or Kagami? Maybe one of your other friends?" Sojiro then started to take a drink from his tea.

"Actually... he is from out of town and my friends really want to meet him."

Sojiro spit out the tea then choked as he dropped his now wet new paper. He was about to scream a most expected 'no' when he paused. _"Wait... there is no way this is real! She has to be pulling my leg again. She's done this before, and to think I thought my Konata was really asking if she can have a boy stay the night. Alright... I can play this game too."_

"Alright, he can stay the whole weekend if he wants too. Tell him I'll even take you two out to dinner when he gets here."

"R-Really? Dad, are you feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine!" Sojiro then turned away as he started to snicker. _"She wasn't expecting me to play along. That's right; your old man has a few tricks up his sleeve."_ He laughed as Konata ran back to her room. Not another word was said.

* * *

Keitaro sighed as he killed a few more giant crabs who tried attacking Konata's avatar. "I'm close to leveling up. Why does she always want to meet here again?"

"Keitaro!" He then screamed as Konata was almost hysterical over her mic. "My dad said its okay. He even said you can stay the whole weekend and he's going to take us out to dinner."

"Really? Wow your dad is taking this better than you ever said he would."

"I know! I-I mean this is a bit crazy on his part but we might as well take it while he's offering. You think you can make it Friday after school?"

"Yeah! Hey... I can't wait to see you again in real life."

"Y-yeah..."

"Aww~" Keitaro and Konata looked over to the large ground of people. Looking at the chat options they could see the whisper chat was turned off.

"How much XP do you think we'll get killing all these people?" Konata asked as a few people started to back away.

"You might get two levels, I'll be lucky to get half of one."Keitaro answered as more started to run.

* * *

Konata waited by the door with one of her manga's. She looked at the clock, then back at the door with a sigh. Her father walked by then stopped as he noticed his daughter. "Konata, are you waiting for something?"

"Hm? You know who I'm waiting for. I just thought he would be here by now."

"W-what? Konata the Joke is over no-"

He paused as a knock echoed though the room. "Finally!" Konata ran to the door like she it was one of the books or games she loved so much was being delivered. Sojiro felt all the blood in his body run cold as he watched a young man the same age as his daughter walk in with a bag on his shoulder. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Sorry I got a little lost." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey dad I want to meet Keitaro. I think I told you about him before. You know the guy from when I went to the tournament a year ago?"

"_Same guy you said felt up your breast! Damn it Konata I didn't think you would actually bring a guy home! Think, what do I do? I should chase him off! No then Konata would hate me. AH! What do I do?"_

"Hey dad, where are we going to eat? I've been waiting all day for this."

"Thanks for letting me stay the weekend sir. Keitaro said as he walked over to him with an extended hand. Sojiro didn't seem to move. Keitaro raised a brow then seem like something came to mind as he then took a bow. "Sorry, when I was in America I always shook hands when meeting new people."

"Come on dad I think we're both really hungry at this point. I doubt Keitaro got to eat on the train ride here. A promise is a promise..."

Sojiro just kept staring at Keitaro, who at this point was setting his pack down next to the couch as Yui Narumi was coming home from work. Still in her police uniform as she looked to Keitaro with a smile.

"Oh you must be Keitaro, right? Konata showed me your profile picture a few times. Also sweet thief set up you have. Sorry I watch her play her games some times when I go to read manga in her room or play her games."

"You must be Narumi Yui. Konata told me you were a police woman."

"Hold on! Konata I didn't really thi-"

"We're going out to eat out tonight? Let me take a shower and change before we go."

Everyone seemed to ignore Sojiro as he started to sulk to his room.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Mr. Izumi. I really didn't get to eat at all on the train here." Keitaro then sat back in the booth as Konata was finishing her plate.

"Yeah dad thanks for taking us out to eat. You're really taking Keitaro being here a lot better than I could have hoped."

"No sweat..." Sojiro said with a sigh. His plate was still full as he poked at it. Yui looked at her uncle with worry as she still picked at what was left of her plate. "So... where was it you two met again?"

"On our online game. We started out as kind of rivals." Keitaro answered. "Though during the tournament we kind of had no idea who each other was.

"Well I knew but only because he had his badge on. He was clueless I was the same person who bugged him for over a year." Konata added as she looked over to Keitaro with a smile. He only blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. Yui chuckled and again Sojiro was being ignored as he seemed to sulk again.

"Konata... you never told me you had a boyfriend." Sojiro then noticed the annoyed looks he was getting from the two.

"We're friends..." Two said in unison.

"Oh I-I'm sorry for the confusion then. Well what did you guys have in mind for the weekend?"

"Tomorrow we are going shopping with the others. After that maybe we'll go do some karaoke before coming home and watching some anime."

"I have to be home as early as I can Sunday though. I need to help my parents close up for our break."

"What is it that your family dose for a living?" Yui asked.

"My family owns a bakery. We are taking a break for a short period while my parents leave to visit my grandmother. It's kind of good for me and my younger sister though, we get a break from work."

"We might be up late tonight dad. I wanted to play some games with Keitaro tonight. Maybe even break in that anime box set that finally came in the mail."

Sojiro just kept silent as he took a bite from his food. "That's fine; just try not to stay up too late you two. You sound like you have a full day plan out."

"Good point dad, we'll be sure to watch the time. Come on Keitaro I want to show you some of the shops around here. A few of them have limited collector items. We'll catch you guys later. Don't worry about waiting on us; we'll take the bus home."

"Bye, be safe you two!" Yui called out with a wave as Sojiro started to take out his wallet. "Keitaro seems like a nice guy and you're taking this very well." Again Sojiro was silent as he put the money on the table. "Well you're doing a good job of hiding it at least."

"I have a few nights to get to know the kid. It shouldn't surprise me Konata found a boyfriend... though I... I just don't know..."

With a sigh Yui took her uncle by the shoulder. "Let's hit the bar a bit. I'm off duty till late Saturday so it's all good."


	3. Level 3

Okay to answer one question that's coming up a lot in reviews.

"When do the Hina girls come into play?"

I really need to set up the frame work for that. Said frame work being this fiction right here. The Hina crew are coming in due time...

I had to put some though into this fic but I made up my mind with one fact. This is a three part story. It's the only way i can make this work in my mind... and trust me its a cluster in here.

Enough from me, on with the show.

* * *

The area Konata took Keitaro was a small local shopping center. In it were a few specialty shops and an Arcade. "I hide some of the good stuff last night so no one else could take them before I show you." She said as they entered a shop with model anime characters and shelves of used anime and manga. "The other stores we are going to see tomorrow are all the big named places. Here you sometimes get people trading in stuff they didn't even know was a collector's edition."

"So it's like a comic book store in the States? People will bring in stuff like an old Spider Man comic and not even know it was a limited edition."

"Exactly, and people always over look places like this all the time. I mean yeah buying a copy new is great and all; but you go to the big named places and you buy them new for more then what you can for a used." Konata then started to look over some of the books on the tables.

"Like you said too people never know what their giving away."

"Right like over here..." Konata then pulled an anime from the bottom of a large pile. Almost making it fall before Keitaro stopped it. "You said you loved the works of Hayao Miyazaki so I looked around till I found some of his movies. I hide a few more if you want to pick them up now."

Keitaro blushed as he took the DVD from Konata. "Thanks, I didn't expect you to remember something like that?"

"That's what friends do right?" She asked with a smile. After looking around the store for the video she hide for him and paying for the lot, Konata took him to the arcade. "You want to try a few rounds of DDR?"

"You want to see me fall flat on my face?"

"Come on, you can't be that bad. Even my friends Tsukasa and Miyuki play this and they are just as clumsy."

"You underestimate my bad luck."

"Shut up and let's do a two player!" Konata laughed as she put her money in. keitaro sighed as he took the blue side of the game. "What song do you want to play?"

"Mmh..." Keitaro stomp his foot as he went thought the play list.

"It's going to pick for you if you don't hurry."

"Their all so corny..." He said as he was going into the next set. "The game then started to scroll though for him as it stopped at the song Sakura Saku. "Let's do it on Beginner setting."

"Sounds good!" Konata said as this time she was tapping her foot to scroll though the settings. The two waited for the beat to pick up. The arrows started scrolling up as they danced on the pads.

Konata was doing well as Perfect and Awesome came up. Keitaro on the other hand was tripping and hitting the wrong arrows as Too Slow, Bad, and Boo was popping up. Not even a minute into the song Keitaro's bar fell into the red as it failed him. Konata sighed as a Try Again read on the screen.

"Well... told you I would suck." Keitaro was about to pick up his bags as Konata went though the songs.

"Let's try one more." A second sigh came from Keitaro as he stood back on the arrows. Konata stopped at the song Aftershock and started to scroll to an easy setting before slipping and tapping it once more to get Expert. "Ah no!" it was too late as the screen went to the arrows as the song started. Both seem to be focused as Awesome and perfect kept flashing on the screen. The song picked up as they didn't even notice a few people stopping to watch.

The song finished as the scores came up. The two looked at each other panting before Keitaro looked at his score again. "How the HECK did I do that?"

"You know those people who suck really bad at Guitar Hero when it comes easy mode but do really good on an expert setting because the other was too slow? I think that's you." They shared a laugh as they picked up their bags. "Let's rent a video game to play later. I have just the one in mind too." Konata then gave a sly smile as keitaro followed her out of the arcade.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?"

* * *

Keitaro's bed was already made in Sojiro's room when they got back to the house. Both Sojiro and Yui were in bed at this point. Keitaro and Konata stayed in the living room as she powered up the Wii. "I heard this game is scary. Perfect for a sleep over I'd say!" Konata seemed excited as Keitaro rolled his eyes. Turning off the lights he sat on the couch.

"Didn't you say someone else lived with you too?"

"Yutaka is having a sleep over with some friends tonight. You might be able to meet her tomorrow before we leave to see the rest of the gang." Konata slide the disk into the game system as she grab the controller and sat on the couch next to Keitaro. "You play first."

"Why me?"

"Because somebody told me you hate horror games and movies." Again Konata had sly smile.

"Damn-it Haitani..." Keitaro cursed as he took the controls and started the game. "What is this anyway?"

"Ju-on the game."

"W-why would you do this to me? I didn't sleep for days after watching that movie! I ran screaming when my sister dressed up as the ghost for Halloween and came out of the bathroom!"

"It wasn't even that scary! It was so corny for crying out loud."

"You never watch the American version of it then. They made it so freaking creepy and the third ones I watched holding my sisters cat till it ran away from being hugged too much."

"You're such a chicken!"

"Fine!" I'll play your stupid game... making me choose if I want to play as a boy or girl..." Keitaro grumbled as he picked male. He then had to choose his Zodiac Sign. After watching a cut scene he a bit disappointed with the game. "The graphics suck!" He then went to move. "Why I'm I so slow! What is with the controls! Game fails at scare due to suck!"

"Okay enough with the reviews and play!" Konata demanded as she was starting to lose her patience at this point.

"Okay I'm sorry..." In the game he could only see what his flashlight could show. "Hey found a ke-" He jumped as a meow followed by someone running around then made a desk move. This made his character spin around on screen

"Jump scare get you?" Konata laughed.

"N-no... I found some battery's though..." After cursing at the controls for lack of function he went to a green door that was locked before. "Okay... this isn't so bad." both of them Jumped again as the ghost grabbed him. He started to shake the control before the game went black. They both sat silently as the game went to the continue screen. "Your turn..." He said handing Konata the controller.

* * *

Konata was faring better than Keitaro. She wasn't as freaked out by the ghost like Keitaro. During the game however she was finding herself moving closer and closer to him. Though she kept her focus on the game, Keitaro was blushing each time she seem to jump at a scares. At one point when she had to run from the ghost she pause the game and fell to Keitaro's shoulder. Not really sure what to do he put his arm around her as she unpaused the game and kept playing. When she found her way outside there was one last quick time even that she had to jump a road block. "Ha! Made it to the end of the level! Didn't die once! I showed you I c-" As Konata was turning around in the game the ghost was right in her face. Konata gasped as she dropped the controller and buried her face in Keitaro's chest. "This game is getting turned off and put deep in the closet till morning!"

"Agreed!" The shaken Keitaro said as he held her. Something clicked in Keitaro's mind as Konata didn't seem to move. _"This is like a dating sim flag event! Crap what are my choices?"_

**A- You chickened out so bad!**

**B- Your father and aunt are still asleep right now... giggity!"**

**C- Got any fighting games we can play?**

**D- I think we should call it an early night."**

"_Really? Damn I'm Unoriginal..."_

"You got any fighting games we can play?"

Konata moved away from him as she started to act like nothing happen. "I'll go get my games. I guess a few more hours and we should call it a night. Kagami won't give me any slack if we sleep in all afternoon." She went to the Wii and took the game out. Leaving to her room she stopped and sighed. "I'll admit I wanted to rent the game because I knew you would scare quit and I can have bragging rights." She chuckled as Keitaro growled. "But I chicken out too so~ we're even right?"

"Yeah... we'll call it even." He answered with a smile as she left. "I should have guessed she would try something like that. I guess she's a bit sore I can still beat her online. Even after we join both our guilds and I've been helping her she's still way behind were I'm at. Maybe she's trying to find something else she can beat me at?"

Konata came back with a few game boxes. "I have Street Fighter, Tekken, and a few Gundam fighting games. They are all for the other systems so we'll have to play in my room. I don't feel like taking it all apart and bringing it all out here."

* * *

Her love for anime was clear in her room as models from Haruhi Suzumiya, different manga, anime and gaming items filled it. Sitting on Konata's bed he started to blush as she put a game in.

"What is it?"

"This is the first time I've been in a girl's room other then my sister's."

Konata laughed as she took a seat next to him. "You never really talked about your sister till now. What is she like?"

"Kanako? Well she is kind of protective of me. Heck If I told her I was staying at a girl's house this weekend she would freak out."

"Is she a gamer too?"

"Not really, she mostly reads and practices her martial arts. Hey you do martial art too don't you?"

"Kinda, growing up my dad had me take a few classes and Yui taught me a few things. I never really wanted to join any clubs or anything like that though."

"Why not?"

"Then I would have missed my after school shows." Keitaro sweat dropped at this. "I'm kidding; I just never liked it enough. You should bring your sister next time though. I'd really like to meet her."

"I'm going to have to break the news to her slowly but I can get her over one day."

Konata smiled as she got up again to turn her PS3 on. "I should warn you, I'm really good at these games."

* * *

After a few hours Keitaro found Konata wasn't kidding about being good at fighting games. She had the combos and special moves down. He was happy to know she wasn't someone who spams her moves or was just a button masher who gets lucky. Then again this was Konata. The one other girl he knew that was openly into adult dating games, played online MMORPG's, worked at a cosplay cafe and went to Comiket. She was unlike any girl he has ever met.

"Your down by four loses now." Konata finished him with a Hadouken as Chun Li fell in defeat. Keitaro yawned and cracked his neck.

"I'm getting tired..."

Konata yawned too as she fell back on her bed. "I not tired for some odd reason."

"_Hmm... It's like a second flag event! Kami I'm a loser for even thinking that..." _Keitaro thought to himself as he turned off the game system.

"Let's stay up a while longer..." Konata then moved like she was making room for Keitaro.

"_...HOLY CRAP!"_

**A- Giggity... giggity~**

**B- Your just a friend, I can't!**

**C- Err~ one more game?**

**D Are we really doing this right now? SHUT THE F#^% UP A GET OVER THERE!**

"_I think I'm going with D..."_

Keitaro blushed as he went over to Konata bed. He took a seat on the edge as Konata stretched. "Konata... what happen to your mother?"

"She was sick some time after I was born. Though from what my dad said she was always kind of weak." There was a silent's that filled the room after she answered him. "Why do you ask?"

"W-well... it just kind of caught me off guard when you told me you grew up without a mother is all." Konata sat up as she scooted over to Keitaro. He sighed as he guessed she was picking up that he was hiding something. "I grew up with both parents so I could never imagine what it's like not to have a mom or dad. Then Kanako... we adopted her after she lost both her parents." He noticed Konata was a little shocked at this news. "Her parents were killed by a drunk driver when they were coming to pick her up from my parents. She was only three but she knew..." Again Keitaro sighed as he took off his glasses. "I couldn't think of a life without either of my parents. Even if we don't get along all that well..."

He could feel Konata put her head on his back as she put her arms around his waist. He was about to get up when he was pulled down to the pillows. Trying not to scream from the shock Konata then lay her head on his chest. He froze as he just let her stay this way. "I act tough about it but... it really does bother me sometimes when I think about my mom. Growing up I was able to hide it but seeing kids with their mothers and knowing I didn't have one kind of got to me." Again it was silent as they just lay there. "I never told anyone that." Both of them sighed as they looked at the ceiling. "Got a bringer topic to talk about?"

"I want to buy a motorcycle." Konata lifted her head with a raised eye brow. "What? I really want to buy one when I can drive." She laughed as she fell back on her pillow.

"That would be cool..." The two talked for hours after this. It was all so random, never a same subject yet they could keep up with each other. Everything from Video games, movies, school, friends, family, nothing seemed left out. Keitaro was lost in thought after a while when Konata seem to become quite. After a while he looked down as she was fast asleep. A cat like smile filled her cheeks as one last flag event started to come to mind. Keitaro quickly waved it off as he took the blankets and covered her up. Taking a pillow for himself he lay down on the floor next to the bed.

"_This time of night it's going to look bad just trying to sneak into Sojiro's room to head for bed. Might as well take the chance and spend the night here."_ He thought to himself as he felt a small breeze hit him. _" I wish Konata had more blankets." _


	4. Level 4

"It was cute but so stinky." Yutaka Said with a chuckle as her friends Hiyori and Minami shaded the laugh. All three were walking back to Yutaka's at an early morning hour to her home as it was planned to pick up their weekend there. "Oh I just remembered, Konata said she would have a friend over for the weekend."

"You mean Tsukasa or Kagami?" Hiyori asked.

"No, she said it was a friend she met online."

Both her friends paused as they let their imaginations run wild. "You mean like on a dating web site?" Hiyori seem to make Yutaka jump at this question.

"What? N-no from her online game! She said he is staying for the weekend."

"You have a boy staying the night at your house?" Minami asked with a bit of a blush.

"W-well he is Konatas friend who's here to meet all of us."

"So Konata went and got herself a boyfriend?" Hiyori started. "Geez out of our romantic-less bunch, _she _lands herself lucky."

"You really think they're a couple?" Minami asked.

"Well... no but it could be fun giving them a hard time." Hiyori said with a grin.

"Oh... please don't!" Yutaka begged as they seem to pick up speed.

* * *

Keitaro grumbled as the floor made his back hurt. He remembered being cold most of the night till something covered him. He guessed Konata woke up and found him there before getting a blanket. Wondering what time it was he went to get up to find something was weighing down the blankets. He turn to look to see what is was as his face went red with a blush. "K-Konata?"

"Hu?" she blinked a few times before noticing she was next to Keitaro. "WA!" Konata jumped as she blushed just as heavy. "I-I'm really sorry! I woke up and saw you shivering so I covered you up and must have fallen asleep."

"You want an anime scenario then this one takes the cake." Keitaro said with a chuckle. It seemed to take away the tension.

"We seem to have a lot of those moments. Like if this was a flag event you could have chosen to steal a kiss or something." Keitaro blushed again at this as she chuckled. "I'm glad my dad didn't come walking in though. No telling what would hav-"

Both of them yelped as the bedroom door open. At first there was some relief as Yutaka poked her head in but that quickly changed as Hiyori pushed the door open and was followed by Minami who blushed at the sight. Konata shot up from the make shift bed as she went to Hiyori who was in the middle of taking out her sketch pad. Konata just gave her a sharp look, no words were said but it seemed to make Hiyori put her sketch pad away.

"W-we are so sorry to interrupt you two!" Yutaka almost scream before Konata stop her by covering her mouth.

"You didn't interrupt anything, total misunderstanding!" Keitaro was also hushed by Konata.

"If my dad finds out he'll flip out! Keitaro you'll never be able to come over again. So to everyone here this never is spoken of again. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. With that Konata went back over to Keitaro. "Well even though it was kind of awkward... meet Keitaro. Keitaro meet Yutaka my younger cousin and her two friends Minami and Hiyori.

"Nice to meet you, I've been wondering who Konata has been talking to on her game." Yutaka said as she gave a small bow.

"So you're the boyfriend? Wow you seem like the nerdy type I pictured." Hiyori said as Keitaro sweat dropped.

"I'm not her boyfriend..."

"You could have fooled me just a few seconds ago." She then snickered.

"It was for maybe an hour and I fell asleep covering him up!" Konata growled.

"So it was like out of a dating sim or anime? Y-your joking with me right?"

"No and if I see one page made about this I'll tell every secret I know about you!" This made Hiyori gulp as she backed away from Konata.

"O-okay no need to get hostile."

"H-hello I'm Iwasaki Minami." Keitaro extended his hand to her only to remember he was mixing costumes again. "Er?" Minami took his hand as he shook it.

"Urashima Keitaro, nice to meet you."

"I was told you studied in America."

"Yeah I spent middle school and some of my high school there."

"Our friend Patricia is a transfer student from there. Maybe you two would have some things in common."

"Konata told me about her. She works at the same Cosplay Cafe from what I was told."

Everyone froze as Sojiro yawn echoed through the halls as he stumbled into the room. "Ugh...it's been too wild of a night. Hm? Oh I didn't know you were bringing your friends over Yutaka." He paused as he noticed her blush. Looking around the room he could tell they were hiding something. "What's going on aro-"

"Me and Keitaro are running late as it is." Konata quickly cut him off as she took Keitaro by the arm. "Tsukasa and Kagami must be waiting for use by now. We can meet up later guys, come on Keitaro!"

Keitaro barley got to wave as he was pulled out the room and to the front door. "Are they really waiting for us?"

"No, we're going to have to call and have them meet us. I just didn't need my dad grilling us." Konata answered putting on her shoes. "Good thing my dad must have stayed out late last night. He would have walked in and you would have been on an early train home."

"Why were you on the floor with me anyway?"

Konata blushed as she started out the door; Keitaro was right behind her with his shoes in his hand before she stopped so he could get them on. "Like I said I must have been half asleep when I got up and saw you shivering. So after I went to give you my blankets and fell asleep again."

"You really think your dad wouldn't have understood that?"

"My dad's mind works like some of those people that write eroge fan fiction. They take something that is innocent and can be just a warm and fuzzy moment then in their mind turn it into eroge." Konata explained as they started down to the bus stop.

"I hate when people do that. I don't mind a lemon or two but you can jump the gun way too easy in those. This might sound odd be really where is the romance? You miss that then really you might as well be playing an H-game or reading a straight up eroge story like in the Playboy and Hustler and it take you right out of the story."

"It seems like fan fiction sights are a dumping ground for teenage hormones..."

"You're telling me... so it's safe to say your dad will think something more happen." The two came to the bus stop as Konata only answered with a nod.

"I'll call the twins and let them know to meet us at the mall. Maybe there we can grab a bite to eat too."

* * *

Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa stood on the bus as they headed for the Mall. "So what kind of guy do you see this Keitaro guy to be like?" Tsukasa asked, making both Miyuki and her sister Kagami become lost in thought.

"Well he does play the same MMORGP game. Each plays as the opposite gender, and... I think Konata told me he was a bit of a book worm."

"Oh, he likes to read?" Miyuki asked with a smile.

"Well more like he studies a lot. He is trying to get into Tokyo University. He also reads a lot of manga from what I heard."

"He must be really smart!" Tsukasa exclaimed with a bit of a blush.

"No, from what she told me... he's an idiot." The other two girls sweat dropped as the bus pulled up to their stop. "Konata said they were going to wait in the arcade."

"I hope those two aren't too wrapped up in whatever game they're playing."

"Two major gamers like them; yeah we'll have to unplug the machine." Kagami chuckled.

* * *

"Aim for the heads more!" Keitaro ordered.

"I'm trying but they move too much." Konata yelled back as she aimed for the Zombie on the screen.

"If we save the next two people we get a life up."

"That's going to come in handy when we hit the boss."

The two didn't notice the three girls behind them as they finished the zombies off. "I bet they don't even know were here." Kagami huffed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah those two are really into it." Tsukasa chuckled.

"Hey guys meet Keitaro. Keitaro meet Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami."

Keitaro didn't even turn around as he spoke. "Nice to meet yo- shoot the barrels!"

The three sweat drop as they watched them play on. "Well you called it." Miyuki sighed.

"Hey you two quit playing that game and let's get going!" Kagami yelled as Keitaro and Konata put the guns back.

"Told you she would freak out if we did that." Konatas cat like grin was aimed at her friend.

"Yep, you called it." Keitaro confirmed.

"You two did that just to piss me off?"

Tsukasa chuckled as she took her sister by the shoulders. "Well this was an interesting first meet. Let's look around the Mall a bit okay?"

"Sorry about that." Keitaro then held his hand out. "Urashima Keitaro, nice to meet you."

"Miyuki took his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, I can see you are use to using American welcomes."

"It's hard to break the habit." He then turned to Kagami and Tsukasa. "You must be the twins."

"Yes I'm Tsukasa."

"You can guess I'm Kagami. So you two really met online during your game?"

"I beat her in a guild fight and she seemed to just keep coming back for more. Wasn't for the rivalry we would have never been pushed into meeting each other outside of game."

"Let's start heading over to the stores, I want to see if they have any new updates out."

As the group started out of the arcade Kagami was staring at Keitaro, making him feel a bit unconformable. "You got a job or anything?"

"I work with my parents in their bakery. Most of the time if I'm not working I'm studying but... I've been relaxing a little more on that."

"Really, even if you're trying for such a hard college?"

"Well I was studying so much I kind of forgot how fun it was to be with friends. After taking time off every night to visit Konata online I started to meet up with my friends Haitani and Shirai after school as well."

"My you must have had some very unhealthy studying habits." Miyuki exclaimed.

"They don't seem as bad as Konata or Tsukasa who has to copy off my homework." Kagami said as the two in question silently sulked.

"Well when I look back I see I haven't had much of a social life I'd rather take slacker over a friendless nerd. Though this is kind of odd." Keitaro said as they stopped next to a game shop.

"What is?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well I've always been nervous around girls but around you guys I'm not like that at all."

"I guess we're a welcoming bunch." Tsukasa giggled. "Don't worry about your study habits too much."

"Yeah you just need to work on finding that middle." Miyuki assured him. He only answered back with a nod as they went to look at the stock of games.

"What kind of games you into?" Kagami asked Keitaro, who was looking at the back of an action game.

"First person shooters, RPG's, action adventure types. I sometimes play dating sims but only if they have a good story."

"So you're like Konata and play those eroge games?"

"N-no! Well a few now and again but..."

Kagami chuckled at his blush and the way he dropped the game at her question. "I can't play those without getting embarrassed. Konata and her dad play those a lot so it is kind of funny she finds another guy who is into them. Like you said too they sometimes have a good romance story."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head as he picked up the game he dropped. "Yeah and its funny a few of them started as light novels before they made the game. Heck some anime I watch started as a light novel."

He was surprised at how Kagami light up. "I've been telling that to Konata, and a lot of them have an excellent story to them."

He gave her a smile as he went to turn and look for another game. Losing his balance he fell forward as he landed on top of Miyuki. Both of them let out cries and they hit the ground. The store was silent as people stopped to see Keitaro's face right between her breasts. Almost as fast as it happen both jumped to their feet as they started apologizing to each other, waving their hands around wildly and bowing.

Konata laughed as she stood next to Tsukasa. "Those two seem to be cut from the same cloth. I think I might have found a male Moe."

Kagami just seem to sweat drop as she slowly backed away from the two as they kept apologizing.

* * *

After an hour of shopping the group each had a shopping bag as they entered an All You Can Eat.

"Last time we had to pay for the extra on the plate. Now that we have an extra person we should be able to clear a plate no sweat." Konata said as they were lead to a table.

"I don't know... last time Tsukasa didn't eat much. Also me and you were too full to even try and finish it off." Kagami reminded. "Hey Keitaro you eat a lot?"

"I... don't eat a lot of sweets. I can cook them up, but growing up and having to help finish off old batches before they go bad... you quickly lose your sweet tooth. My sister can't even stomach sweet because of the same fate."

"Safe to say we should take it slow then. Don't worry too much Keitaro they have more than just sweets you can eat."

After they all went and filled a plate they sat back at their table. The girls got a plate of different cakes and other sweets as Keitaro got a small plate of noodles and beef.

"So you cook a lot, I mean besides baking for your parents?" Tsukasa asked Keitaro as they started eating.

"Most of the time it's me and my younger sister so I cook for the two of us."

"So you cook, do house work by my guess, like video games, and also into anime and manga?" Kagami asked with a raised brow.

"Well... yeah."

"How are you still single?" Keitaros face light up in a bright red as he dropped his silver wear. Even the rest of the girls were kind of shock by the bluntness of her question. "What?"

"Well it is kind of odd. I know I'd like a guy who can do all that and enjoy some of the same things too." Tsukasa added.

Miyuka turned to say something to Konata only to find her blushing and playing with her food. During the rest of the meal Konata seemed surprisingly quiet as Keitaro was bombed with questions.

* * *

The last stop for the night was a karaoke bar. It seemed Konata already had a play list in mind as she pulled Keitaro up with her and started a duet. When the music started and the words showed on the screen the two started singing. After the song ended a server brought drinks in for them.

"Ugh… I don't want to see sweets again for a while." Kagami grumbled as she took a drink of water.

"Well we did finish a lot of sweets…again." Her sister replied as she sunk into the couch.

"Thankfully Keitaro was able to help us out this time." Miyuka added as she looked over at the young man who seemed to have had a bit much to eat as well.

"I thought duets become unpopular twenty years ago?" Kagami asked as she looked for a song.

"They are out of style but I though me and Keitaro could try bringing them back." Konata answered with a laugh as she gave Keitaro a playful shove.

"That's going to be kind of hard when it's just our group you're trying to pull it off with." Kagami rolled her eyes as she came to a song.

"Hey Keitaro what kind of music is popular in America?" Miyuka asked before taking a drink.

"Um... well it kind of depends. I found myself liking blues and classic rock. Then again I was close to the southern states."

"Hey they have a list of American music. Think you can sing one for us?" Tsukasa then handed him the song book.

"I-I can give it a try. Let me see here..." Kagami finished her song as Keitaro went to the mic. After putting in the song he waited for the music as Midnight in Her Eye's by The Black Keys started. The girls noticed a change in him as he let himself get lost in the song. It was like the music had a soul and he was being taken over. His body seemed to move with the beat and his voice light up. When the song ended he was sweating and his hair a mess. His glasses were hanging low off his nose as the girls stared at him. Konata was the one to break the silent's as she ran up and tackled him.

"That was BITCHEN! Do another one!"

The phone on the wall rang as Kagami answered it. "They want to know if we want to extend our time."

"Hell Yeah, Come on Keitaro do another one!"

* * *

It was going on ten at night when the group got back to the twins house. Miyaki's mother was there to pick her up and take her home. The twins waved goodbye to Keitaro and Konata as they both said they would try to be over to say goodbye.

"I'm really happy you and my friends get along so well. Next time you come visit we'll have to plan something even bigger." Konata then took Keitaros arm as they walked down the street to Yui's car.

"Hey how about next weekend you come to my house? My parents are asking about you. So are Haitani and Shirai."

"We can plan it out with my dad when we get back. It already sounds like a lot of fun."

"_I had so much fun this weekend... I don't want it to end! I hope Konata can come out next weekend. Though... I really hope Kanako will keep calm."_


	5. Level 5

"Take cover by those boxes and see if you can't get the jump on them. Me and Shirai will see if we can cover the bomb placement area." Keitaro ordered Haitani as his avatar dressed as a SWAT team member and had dual pistols was starting up a ladder.

Haitani did what he was told as his avatar had a heavy machine gun and full grenades. "Why can't we have played the terrorist? They get some better weapons. Actually, how do you have dual pistols?"

"I took them off the last group that tried coming though here. Hey, Shirai you think you can snipe from here?"

Shirai's avatar looked just like his two friends but with a sniper rifle. He started over to the edge were Keitaro was as he looked though his scope. "I think so though I have a huge blind spot in my left side."

"I'll cover that and head over with everyone else. Hope you two can weed out a few for-" Keitaro paused as Haitani opened up with his weapon. After a few explosions it went silent.

"I'm dead... also I think I missed a few so be on the lookout. I'm going to try and run to the same spot and get my old gear after I spawn."

"Well that su-" Again Keitaro was cut off as a shotgun blast killed him. Shirai was able to no scope one of the attacks before getting gun down by a terrorist with a sub machine gun.

"Oh come on! Well at least I killed you Keitaro." Konata then chuckled as Keitaro could be heard clicking around the menu for his gear set up.

"Don't worry Konata I was able to avenge you. I still have the bomb if one of you can cover me." Kagami then made her avatar take Shirai's sniper rifle and both girls headed down to the bomb area.

"This is LAME!" Haitani screamed as he started after them. Again he had the same lay out. "Will both of you get your game together!"

"Calm down it's a game..." Shirai then sighed. "You don't take losing very well do you?"

"It's why I lead the guild online. Keitaro may have been on longer but lacks the drive. He may know the game in and out... but was never online enough to lead or put a guild together and keep it afloat."

"So you made him second in command and a trump card to anyone who stepped up to you guys." Konata then butted in before blasting him as the timer for the bomb started.

"Well that was our rinky dink guild build up. Now we have you and your guild added to our numbers." Shirai explained as Haitani cursed his death. "We're working on rebuilding the guild and making it one name, and brotherhood." Shirai then threw a grenade over the wall. Landing it next to Konata's avatar and knocked her HP down to almost nothing before he finished her off with a blast from a shot gun. He then moved on to start disarming the bomb as Keitaro covered him. Keitaro shot a few more terrorist who tried to stop them.

"Bomb disarmed. Counter Terrorist win." The game announced.

"Sounds like lot of work for a game." Kagami then sighed as they started to set up the next game. "Let's just do a Team Death Match. I hate this capture the flag stuff. Hey Tusukasa were where you in that round?"

"I-I got lost a few times trying to get to the bomb sight. Before that someone kept killing me and crouching over my body." A few chuckles started to come from the guys and Konata.

"Be sure to boot him in the next round too..." Kagami then started to set her gear. "Got his screen name?"

"Yep..." Was all Shirai said as one name was taken off the list. "Hey Konaka, your coming to stay the night at Keitaro's this weekend aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" She exclaimed as the countdown was going down. "I'm already packed. I got both my systems, I had to go buy a CD holder but I packed some games, I'm also bringing a-"

"You don't need to bring a bunch of stuff. You're only going to be here during the weekend." Keitaro chuckled. The match started as everyone scattered around the map.

"But there is a lot I want to do with you. Besides I have a bad habit of forgetting things unless I pack beforehand." Kagami sighed a bit, knowing her friend wasn't joking on that fact. In game she was already scoring the first three kills by killing Haitani trying to sneak up on her and Keitaro and Shirai as they tried to climb through a window.

"I have a few light novels you can borrow. I'll send them with Konata and you can bring them back next time you visit." Kagami then continued her kill streak as she was able to barley kill Keitaro before being killed herself by another player.

Konata was on the other side of the map with Tusukasa as they started to set up a snipers roost. "So what did your parents say when you first asked?"

"As soon as the words _girl staying over _came out of my mouth they bombed me with questions about you."

"What about your sister?"

"She is being very calm about it." He answered as he was able to snipe a few other players and ending Kagami's second kill streak.

"That's good."

"No its not..." There was an awkward silent's over the mics as the game kept going. Tusukasa was able to get a few kills before she was found in her and Konata's sniping roost.

"Don't worry Keitaro I'm sure it's all going to work out." Was all Konata said before throwing a grenade at a small group in a hallway.

"I can only hope..."

* * *

It was going on five in the afternoon as Keitaro and his family sat at the train station. Keitaro was holding Kanako's hand next to the bench his mother and father sat at. "So this is the same girl you stayed the night with last week?" His mother asked. Keitaro seem to sweat under the glare his sister gave him.

"Her father took us out to dinner and I got to meet her friends."

"And you met her online?" His father then question with a raised brow."

"We've met on that MMORPG I play. Though we met in person the first time at that convention I went to with Haitani and Shirai."

"Oniisan never told me about any of this before..." Kanako almost hissed at Keitaro.

"Err... hey look the train is here!"

Everyone was silent as the train pulled up to the station. They watched as people started to exit. At first his family ignored the small bulenette as she stepped off the train with her back pack till both her and Keitaro seem to light up at the sight of each other.

"Keitaro!" The girl yelled as she tackled him. Keitaro just laughed as he hugged her back. Both of them failed to notice the semi shocked looks from the rest.

"E-excuse me how old are you?" Keitaro's father finally asked.

"My son is a lolicon..." His mother whispered to herself.

"Oniisan... you never told me you were into such things."

Konata let go of Keitaro as she went to his mother. "Hi I'm Izumi Konata. Don't worry I'm seventeen and a few months behind Keitaro. I just look young is all." All three sighed in relief at this. "You called that one." She then said to Keitaro.

"Yeah I'm sorry about this." Keitaro then rubbed the back of his head.

"Well we thought it would be fair to treat you to dinner like your father did for our son. Where would you like to eat?" Mr. Urashima then asked.

"Anything sounds good right now. Thanks for letting me stay with you guys by the way."

As they started down to the car Kanako seem to stay behind everyone. Her eye's never leaving Konata.

* * *

"So my son plays as a female on the game?" Keitaro's father asked for the seventh time.

"Yep and I play a male. We got married in game to join our guilds. Also we've been playing other games online and including our other friends as well."

"Sounds like a crazy game you two play. A... M...MORPG is it?" His mother commented as she took a bite of food.

"It's the same game Oniisan drew that picture for and won that contest." Kanako added as she nuzzled Keitaro as she sat between him and Konata.

"Oh, that same game he started playing after school then?" Mrs. Urashima asked with a raised brow. "I don't mind that he started getting a hobby. Keitaro has been getting out more and making new friends and his grades are holding up well. I just find it funny it took a girl to drag him into getting a life."

"Mom!" Keitaro whined

"What? We were starting to worry about you. You study way too much for a boy your age. That's why I tried getting you into dance and pushing you into school clubs." She took another bite as Keitaro mumbled under his breath.

"So what is it your father does for work?" Mr. Urashima asked.

"He's a freelance photographer and writer. My Aunt lives with us and she's a Police Women. Also my younger Cousin Yutaka is also living with us so she can be closer to school.

"We were going to stay the night over at Shirai's tonight so we can break in his new computer he put together." Keitaro then chimed in.

"Don't you think your friend traveled enough today? You can rest and play your games tomorrow."

"Nah we had this planed out since last weekend. Besides I did get some sleep on the train. Come on Keitaro!" Konata was already out of her chair and was about to drag Keitaro with her when Kanako grabbed him too.

"I want to come too!" She almost yelled.

"Err... sorry Kanako but I can't let you come with us. I promise you can play with us tomorrow though."

"NO!"

"Kanako let go or you can stay in your room all weekend!" His father warned as people started to look over at the table. Kanako let go as the two slowly started to leave. "Kanako I know you're jealous but Keitaro is going to spend time with his new friend."

"That's stupid! He's **my** brother; she's going to take him away!"

Mr. Urashima just sighed as he quickly paid the bill.

"Keitaro is not being taken away. He has a girl in his life now and he's trying to learn more about her. Maybe you should take some time to get to know Konata too." Her mother then added as they started for the door.

"But I had him first..."

* * *

"Is your sister going to be okay?" Konata asked as they headed for a bus stop.

"This is the first time I ever brought a girl around."

"She's protective like you said. I just hope giving her a night to cool off is going work like you plan."

"We'll see... but for tonight I just want to enjoy the time I get with you."

He failed to see the blush on Konata's face as she started turn away. "You're such a dork you know that?"

"What did I do?" Keitaro questioned with a confused look. Konata just kept laughing as they made their way down the street.


	6. Level 6

Shirai's room was kind of messy. He had clothes pushed to one side of the room, posters of different animes covering the walls, and shelves of anime and manga boxes. Setting on a desk in front of his window in the corner was his custom built computer.

"I can't believe you made this computer. How expensive was it?" Konata asked before going over to boot up the computer.

"Not much, my dad gets a lot of used computers people sell so I pick and choose parts. Some of them come from big time companies and have awesome specs to them. After that it was a matter of setting and building a tower to house it all and adding fans to cool it."

Konata was surprised how short of time it took for the computer to start up as she looked though the different game files that were saved on his desktop. "I'm going to need you to build me one." She then clicked on a game she knew needed a lot of ram to play before Shirai chuckled and took the mouse from her. Opening the internet and starting a video before opening a second window. He then opened a second game before opening back up the one Konata open to find it was running normally with no lag at all.

"When I make a computer... I don't joke around." He let a smug grin fill his cheeks as his friends kept looking over his master peace.

"Hey what game is this?" Konata then asked as she opened a file that read Slayer of Everfree.

"W-wait, that isn't ready yet!" Shirai tried to get her to close it but she was already going though the title screen and character build.

"Man this art work looks like it's out of the default art program." Konata said as she went though the choices.

"That's because they are." Shirai shamefully admitted. He noticed how the group was looking back at him. "I've... been toying around and started making a turn based RPG. As you can tell I'm not a very good artiest."

"Why haven't you asked Keitaro?"

Shirai only blushed at her question as even Keitaro seemed puzzled at this. "Well he's been studying and all, it seemed like it would bother him."

"I-I don't mind helping at all. I've studied enough anyway and been meaning to get back into art."

"Really, that's great!" Shirai exclaimed, only to notice Konata starting to growl at the game.

"You're going to need a beta tester as well. I know it's in the works but there are a few things I can see that are simple but over looked."

"Want to help with that? I can save it on a flash drive and let you test it once I get to working on it more.

"I was hoping you would ask..." Konata's cat like smile was hard to miss.

"Hey, what about me?" Haitani then asked.

"Well once we're done I'm going to need help getting it out."

"Marketing... yeah I can do that."

"I'm going to need an idea of what you want the world and characters to look like." Keitaro said as he took a sketch pad from his bag.

"I'll just take notes for now. It's never too early for a quick test." Konata added as she picked up a pen and printer paper.

"Wait! Hold up guys I thought we were going to play video games and stuff?"

"Why just play them if we can make em?" Haitani answered as he smacked him on the back.

"This is an unexpected turn of events..."

* * *

Just as the Urashima residents were turning in for the night the phone rang. Mr. Urashima grumbled as he rolled over to answer it, his wife only put a pillow over her head. "Hello?"

"Sorry for calling so late dear but I've been busy as of late."

"Hello mother, can we talk tomorrow? We are getting ready to go to bed."

"Sorry but this can't wait. I wanted to know if you would let Kanako come with me on a trip around the world."

There was a long pause before her son exclaimed. "What?"

"Well I've been saving my money over the years and it's been my lifelong dream to travel around the world. I found a tour that lets you do so and I though taking Kanako would not only be fun but educational. That and I would love the company."

"How long is this tour? It sounds like a lot of school for her to miss. Also... she may be having a hard time making friends and this doesn't sound like it's going to help." He started as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I know it sounds so sudden and unplanned but that's why I'm asking now. I'm not leaving for a year or so and there is a lot to plan."

Mr. Urashima rubbed the back of his neck. Looking back he noticed his wife was starting to take interest in what they were talking about. "I don't know... with everything going on I doubt she's going to want to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll you know how she is about Keitaro?"

"Oh... I think the time apart would be good for her."

"I doubt that... and with Keitaro having a girlfriend now it's going to be harder to-"

"Excuse me?" He noticed the shock in his mother's voice.

"Sorry, but it even took us by surprise. She's a really nice girl from what we found tonight."

"W-when did this happen?"

"I guess they have been seeing each other online for over a year now. They just started seeing each other more in person."

"I-I see... I'm sorry but I had something come up. I'll call you tomorrow."

Confused Mr. Urashima said his goodbyes and hung up.

"What was that about?" His wife asked.

"Seems my mother is acting a like funny..."

* * *

It was early in the morning when Shirai's mother woke to find Konata asleep in the bed they left for her in the living room. Checking on the boys she found Keitaro asleep with his sketch book next to him, Haitani on the bed, and her son on his computer. "Morning, you want me to start breakfast?"

"Good morning mom! Yeah sounds great."

"Don't forget your father is going to need your help later. Your friends are going to need to go home before noon."

"Okay." Before his mother went to leave he called out. "Hey mom, if I took up a job making video games what would you think?"

She smiled as she went to him. Kissing his head she answered. "I would think you're doing something you always wanted to do. Now let's get your friends up so I can feed them."

* * *

Kanako was waiting by the door when Keitaro and Konata walked in. Jumping off the couch she ran up and hugged Keitaro. "Don't leave me!"

"I was only gone for a night..."

"You left with her!" The two teens blushed as Kanako finally let go of Keitaro. "I don't want to be replaced..."

Keitaro only chuckled as he hugged her this time. "You're never going to be replaced... you're my one and only sister." After letting her go he noticed the weak smile she had. "I'm going to find a game for us all to play okay?" with that he left the two girls alone.

Konata smiled at Kanako, only to get a cold glare. Feeling a little uneasy, she started to move over to the couch. "Keitaro said you didn't like gaming." she then started, hoping to break the ice. "That you liked to read and practice martial arts."

"Yes... I do study martial arts..."

"Eh... I use to too... though I-"

"You're a martial artist?" Kanako perked up at this.

"Well I was when I was younger."

"I know a game we can play." Konata gulped as Kanako ran for the stairs. "Meet me outside by the old building out back."

After Kanako was gone Konata gave a deep sigh. "Well if it gets her to warm up to me..."

* * *

The building Kanako asked her to meet at looked like it was still being kept up. She could tell the Urashima family took time to clean and rebuild any damages. Kanako finally showed up with a key in her hand and a back pack. "What kind of game are we going to play here?" Konata asked with a little worry.

"You'll see..." Kanako said as she went to the pad lock on the door and unlocked it. Taking off her shoes she stepped in and asked Kanako to do the same. Once inside Kanako took in the classic looking dojo that was set up. "This use to be my dad's dojo, He would teach here with my birth father from what I could tell by the pictures." She then pointed at a wall were class pictures were hung.

Konata went over are looked at a few before Kanako pointed at one with Mr. Urashima and a man wearing matching white uniforms. Mr. Urashima had a red belt as the other wore a black one. "They were college buddies and met in the Martial Arts Club."

"That's cool, is that why you love martial arts so much?"

"When I practice here I feel closer to my birth father. But enough about that stuff, let's play now." Kanako then went to her back pack as she took out a two sets of sparring helmets and gloves.

"W-wait! You want to fight?"

"Why not?"

"I might hurt you."

"Big deal... I take hits from boys that are my brother's age. I doubt a girl who's the same size and build is going to do anything."

Konata tried to hold back the urge to grab the gloves and start punching her at this point. "I guess a quick match won't hurt."

"That's what you think..." Kanako said in a low tone as she started to put the gloves on.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

After the two put the sparring gear on Kanako quickly looked out the window to make sure no one was outside. "So what are the rules?"

Kanako started to walk in a circle around Konata. Like a wolf sizing up its pry. "First to make the other submit is winner."

"Wait, that sounds a little much..."

"Don't worry; I'll only go half power on you. Ready?" Kanako then stopped right as she was in front of Konata.

"Alright... Let's go!"

Konata barely got into a fighting stance when Kanako lunged at her. The first strike was a left hook at Konata that was blocked, next was a round kick to her side followed by a front kick to her stomach. Konata stumbled backwards as Kanako started to charge again and leap for a spin-kick.

Kanako was surprised to find this moved dodged before getting a punch to her right side of her face. Blocking the second punch she countered with a punch of her own. A small bit of blood leaked from Konata's nose but was ignored as she kicked Kanako's leg and punched her sternum.

This went on as time seemed to become lost. At one point the match went to the ground as Kanako tried to get Konata in a choke hold only to be head butted and thrown in an arm bar.

After roughly a half hour the two girls lay on the floor, panting as they both tried to move. There was a long moment of silent's before Kanako started to chuckle. Konata slowly started to join in before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter that was broken up every now and again by them crying in pain and holding their sides.

"I think I hear laughing in..." Keitaro's voice started from the outside as he open the door. "There you tw- Oh my god!" He quickly ran other to the two girls. "What happen?"

Kanako slowly started to get up as she hugged Keitaro. "Oniisan... I like you new friend. Can she spend the night more often?"

"I'm going to call that future sparring matches being held in Tekken or Street Fighter." Konata added.

* * *

Everyone was silent at the dinner table except for the two black and blue girls. Both bandaged and had ice packs next to their plates as they laughed and joked.

"Well... I'm glad to see you two get along." The mother started. "Though explaining why you're beaten up to your father and aunt is going to be a challenge.

"Don't sweat it, I'll just tell my dad how it was a friendly sparring match between friends."

"It's not going to stop him from freaking out." Keitaro added as he sweat dropped.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. Next time I'll be sure to keep a set of fresh ice packs." Mr. Urashima joked.

"Actually this Summer I was trying to talk my dad into taking me and my friends to the beach. Maybe we can plan it so we all can go together." Konata said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, I can't wait to meet your family."

Keitaro's mother only nodded in agreement as she tried to hide her worry about Konata going home in her current state.

"Konata-san can you come to spend the night next weekend too?" Kanako asked.

"I think Keitaro was going to come over to my house but you can come over too."

"Might be for the best if your dad's going to get angry about this weekend..." Keitaro added.

As the younger ones kept planning their weekend the two adults left the room. "I don't think letting Kanako go with your mother is a good idea anymore if she's starting to make friends."

"I'll call her tomorrow and let her know. I doubt she's going to take the news too hard."


	7. Level 7

Press Start Otaku

"So you and Keitaro have been chatting on Instant Messenger?"

"W-well yeah we talk about manga mostly. A few times we played that game were you build stuff out of blocks." Kagami answered Konata as the two walked to school.

"Oh... you two get along well together." Konata blushed as she looked down at the ground.

"We're just friends... like you." Her blush matching Konata's. "Also I'm not just talking with him. His two friends are online with us half the time. It's not like we're alone..."

The two walked in silence before Miyuki and Tsukasa caught up to them from behind. "I can't wait to go to the beach. It's going to be kind of odd having the guys with us though." Tsukasa started.

"The hotel we're staying at is going to be packed." Miyuki added before they noticed their friend's blushes. "What's wrong?"

Again it was quiet as the four kept walking.

* * *

"Okay... laptop."

"Check."

"Hand held gaming systems."

"Check."

"Chargers, games, and sunscreen for the Otaku skinned?"

"Check, Check, and Check!"

Haitani packed the gear that Shirai read off as Keitaro came back from helping pack the car. "You know we still have to fit in the car too right?"

"Relax... we fit the rest into one bag." Haitani then moved the bag next to the door.

Kanko ran into the room before jumping on the bed. "I packed my sparring gear!"

"I don't think having another sparing match is a good idea..." Keitaro said as he picked her up by the waste and lifted her back to the ground.

"Aw... but I don't hurt too bad last time."

"It took a week to calm her father down from the last one. Just... if anything both of you hold back some."

Kanako just rolled her eyes before leaving.

"I wanted to ask you a little about Kagami." Shirai started.

"What about her?"

"Well... she's been messaging you almost as much as Konata."

"Yeah..."

"Konata doesn't mind?"

"I don't see why. All me and Kagami talk about are light novels, video games, and both of you are on Minecraft with us. Wait why would Konata care at all?" Both his friends gave him a blank look before throwing random objects at him. "Ouch! H-hey knock it off!"

"Clueless dope!" Haitani said before leaving the room with Shirai following.

"What just happen?"

* * *

Konata sat in Yui's car with her DS as Kagami and the other went to buy drink to cool off from the summer sun. She seemed a bit sleepy as she kept dying in game. Yui was putting a few drinks in the cooler as she noticed something was off about her Cousin. "What's going on?"

"Nothing... I think it's just the heat getting to me."

Yui raised a brow at this. "Why didn't you go with the others for ice cream and drinks? Keitaro's family will be a while still."

"I'm fine... I asked them to bring me back something." Konata then turned off her game as she fell back on the seat with a sigh.

"Funny seeing you like this. You where hyped about this weekend. All you talked about was what you and Keitaro were going to do."

Konata sat back up. "I'm still excited! Me and Keitaro are going to have a blast at the beach I know it." The two could hear the others coming back from the store. Miyuki handed Konata her ice cream and soda as the group talked about what they wanted to do at the beach. Konata's Homeroom teacher Nanako Kuroi returned from a nearby gas station with a bag of ice. She put it in a cooler that was in the back of the van she borrowed to help fit everyone.

It wasn't long after that a bus pulled up with Keitaro, Haitani, Shirai and Kanako aboard. Yui was relieved to see Konata jumped from the car as she ran to Keitaro, tackling him with a hug."

"That's the boyfriend she has online?" Nanako asked with a grin. "Not bad... cutier then I was imagining." Yui sweat dropped at this.

The other girls went to welcome the others and help carry their luggage. Kanako just hid behind her brother as they slowly made their way to the cars. "Sorry if we ran a little late..." Keitaro started.

"You guys got lost didn't you?" Konata only giggled as Keitaro blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We had to get up so early too... and sleeping on the bus sucked!" Haitani commented as he stretched.

"You just snored the whole ride..." Kanako mumbled as Tusukasa giggled.

"Hey! Help us pack this so we can get a move on!" Yelled Nanako as she started to put the luggage on top of the car.

As the newly joined four started to help Kagami went to Keitaro with a bright smile covering her cheeks. "So what did you think of that book I let you borrow?"

"It was awesome! I didn't see that ending coming at all." Keitaro answered as he handed up a bag to Haitani.

"I know! Once he made it to the house I thought he was going to make it for sure but the switch to who was the killer really was left me in goose bumps."

"Eeh~ making it the kid was freaky... especially after they explained how she did it."

"Hello~ next bag please!" Haitani called out, snapping the two out of their excitement.

"Hu, oh sorry! We'll have to pick this up later." Keitaro said with a smile. Kagami left with a small blush as she went over to Shirai. Yui watched this before looking over to Konata who seemed to be sulking as she started to play her DS again.

* * *

After getting everything tied down everyone started to load into the vehicles. Nanako climbed into the driver seat as Miyuki, Tsukasa, Kagami and Konata got in.

"Looks like we get to ride in the car." Shirai said only to hear Konata laughing. "What?"

"Oh nothing... I just hope no one cuts off Yui on the way there." Shirai just raised a brow at this as he made his way to the blue vehicle.

"Why do you look so worried?" Keitaro asked as he took the middle of the backseat.

"Nothing, I think Konata was trying to mess with me." With that he sat behind the driver as Kanako sat in the passenger seat. Haitani just yawned as he took his phone out and started to play a game. As they started their way to the beach.

* * *

"Code monkey like Fritos..." Keitaro started as both Haitani and Shirai chuckled.

"Code Monkey like Tab and Mountain Dew." This time they joined in. "Code Monkey very simple man. Warm fuzzy secret heart..." They were cut off as a car honked its horn and speed past them.

"That jackass really just do that?"

"The crazy people they let have a license these day hu?" Haitani asked with a chuckle as he lean forward only to notice the pissed look she had. "Y-you oka- OH SH-"

The four found themselves pressed into their seat as she sped after the car that passed them. The three boys screamed as they held each other. Kanako dug her nails into the seat.

"I don't want to die!" Keitaro screamed.

* * *

"I can't believe we got lost..." Nanako mumbled as she pulled behind Yui's car. She then noticed Keitaro holding a very scared Kanako as Haitani and Shirai both seemed quite as they stared out at the ocean. "You guys okay?"

"I don't mind taking the bus home..." Said Haitani.

"The bus... yes..." Shirai agreeing as both Keitaro and Kanako nodded.

As everyone started to unpack the vehicles a women watched from under an umbrella. "I wonder which one is Keitaro's so called girlfriend. I don't even want to know how mother found out this was the beach they came to stay at but I'm not about to play spy this whole time. I'm sure Keitaro will buy the idea I took a break from my tea house. It just so happens I'm staying at the hotel close by..."


End file.
